The Second War
by Sihelaz
Summary: Goat has not just fled Tokyo; they have left their entire world behind when the CCG fully cracked down on them. Unfortunately for them, a new group of enhanced humans are after them, and this time they might really be the good guys. This crossover does not get enough love. Warning: graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So, this is my first fanfiction posted here. I have more chapters in the works, if you are interested, and I promise there will be more of a plot developing later. In essence, this is myself practicing how to write fight scenes. If you have any questions, helpful advice or complaints, feel free to leave a review - just knowing that someone actually read this and did not just click on it by accident would mean a lot to me.**

 **Warning: this story contains graphic violence, this chapter especially. If you've read Tokyo Ghoul, it shouldn't come as a surprise, but anything involving Kaneki often ends up a bit gory.**

 **Well, uh... Enjoy.**

 ** _Sihelaz_**

The group was called The Avengers. Kaneki had read quite a lot about them since Goat's arrival in the New World. They were a mismatched team of humans and demihumans focused on combatting supernatural and extraterrestrial threats that the rest of the world were not prepared for. They were also an American intelligence unit with no respect for borders or international law. The group seemed to constantly be making and developing their own enemies, putting thousands of innocent lives and millions of dollars in property at risk every time they left their front door.

These were the people most likely to approach Goat, according to their research. They had looked closely at every member, finding videos and even fansites describing their powers in details so they would know how to fight them. The Counter-Plan was simple: pick out one to three people to counter each of the Avengers while the rest evacuate and go into hiding.

Amon had the strength needed to fight Captain America, plus the restraint to keep the man alive if they wanted to. Mado insisted to come with him, and who was he to refuse her? Black Widow appeared to be a normal human, but Kaneki had assigned the Gas Masks to her anyway - better safe than sorry. Hawkeye nearly always attacked from a distance, and had been assigned a fast fighter in Irmi Kaya. Iron Man was a tougher opponent because he could fly, but they eventually settled with Kurona and Nishio, a rinkaku and a bikaku with long reach. Takizawa, Naki and the White Suits would focus on Thor (you never know when your opponent is a god), while Kaneki himself would try his hand at the Hulk.

The Hulk was the only one Kaneki was not certain if they could beat. He was rumored to be able to grow infinitely strong along with his anger. Infinite strength was nothing to sneeze at, especially not accompanied by apparently impenetrable skin and a healing factor unheard of by even the strongest ghoul. The only way to beat him would be if kagune could pierce his skin.

According to Nishio-senpai, the chances were good. He guessed the gamma radiation Doctor Banner had been subjected to had mutated the natural RC cells in every human to the point where he gained the same hardened skin as a ghoul. If he'd had a kakuhou, he'd probably be the strongest ghoul possible in theory. Mutating the already existing RC cells was an entirely different thing from having many of them. One cannot create more of them simply by being angry, so the skin should not get harder even if he gets angrier.

That was what Kaneki kept telling himself as he faced down the giant green creature that had jumped straight through a concrete wall into their headquarters.

"Retreat!" He ordered the men behind him, who obeyed immediately and disappeared through the door behind him towards the escape tunnel. "Doctor Banner; if you are still in there, I'd like to say I do not wish to fight you." He had switched to English now, and although he had an accent it was perfectly understandable. To anyone except the giant beast, of course. _At least I tried_ , Kaneki thought as he dodged a green fist.

There was no point in saving his strength. The longer the fight went on, the stronger his opponent would get. _Time to test Nishio-senpai's theory._ It took a lot of force, but once he had hardened his rinkaku into a blade he managed to pierce the green skin of the giant's back. It struck him that this had probably never happened to the Hulk before. The man had experienced the pain of having entire buildings collapse on him, but there was something special about the feeling of a blade piercing the skin and muscle and being _inside_ you.

Apparently, the Hulk agreed, and before Kaneki had time to dodge, he was sent flying across the room, ending unceremoniously inside a wall. He climbed out, feeling his bones twist into place again and the massive internal bleeding be plugged and healed. He felt tired already, and the pain in his eye told him he was crying black tears again. _Touka is going to kill me._ He couldn't have let anyone else fight this opponent - they'd be crushed in an instant, but he was starting to wonder if all this damage would knock years off of his lifespan even if he survived.

 _Can't die now. Too much to do._ He dodged another fist and rolled over the floor, his kagune taking over for his arms and legs to jump out of the hole the Hulk made earlier. He needed more height if he was to get out of the giant's reach. _Follow me._ The giant did, knocking another hole in the wall on his way.

The rubble blinded him for a moment, just long enough for Kaneki to form a kagune cage around him, and just long enough for that cage to form eyes and mouths and take a hundred little bites. The resulting energy rush almost made him scream. The taste was tough and almost spoiled, but it felt like someone had just injected him with a dozen megadoses of adrenaline. By the time the Hulk had torn through his net, he already had every kagune available striking at him with blinding speed. Eight tentacles, his giant claw and a good dozen blades were all working at the same time, tearing into green flesh, splattering blood over the walls and ground.

Despite his best efforts, none of them reached deep enough before the wound healed and the Hulk grabbed onto his Kagune, swinging him into - through a wall, and then another one and another one.

The kagune dissipated and he was tossed down to the compound's courtyard, making a nice round hole for him to land in. He healed before the Hulk could hit him again, crawling around the giant's shoulder and grabbing onto his right arm - the one who had given him so much pain. _You don't need this anymore._ The new arm grew almost before Kaneki had ripped the old one off.

He was on the ground, and the fist hit him - _crushed him_ , over and over again. He stopped thinking when his brain was nothing but mash, he stopped feeling when his nervous centre stopped firing, he stopped moving when he had no more limbs to move with. Yet for some reason, he did not die. His cells kept working, kept rebuilding despite knowing their days, hours, minutes were numbered.

"King!" The part of his brain that tackled hearing had regrown for a second while the Hulk focused on other parts of his body. Almost as if every fiber of his being existed to protect the child that had called out, the brain regrew in just the right places for him to understand that someone were in danger. _He had to protect. He had to kill._ The Hulk was done with him. _The Hulk would kill someone he was protecting. He would fail. The Hulk had to die._

Moving was a funny thing. You just sort of thought about it, and then it happened. No matter how _mashed, crushed, pulped_ he was, his muscles still existed without their bones, and he moved into position. He had eyes, and all they saw was his target, right above him, moving away.

 _He could not get away._

He didn't strike or cut. He rolled every limb, every tentacle, blade, claw, net and centipede arm, every bit of his life-force and energy into one spear that went all the way through the giant's back and poked through his chest. Then he moved them outwards, tearing, _ripping_ the flesh apart so it couldn't heal. Green flesh, green blood, _food_ rained from the sky, splattering him, _healing him._

"King!" The child was still alive.

 _The enemy is dead. I did not fail._

 **Next chapter will be Irmi Kaya versus Hawkeye. I swear it will be better than it sounds. Stay tuned, hopefully.**

 **Thank's for reading.**

 _ **Sihelaz**_


	2. Chapter 2

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Author's note:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"So/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" this is my attempt at explaining why I haven't updated this story in I-don't-even-know-how-many months. If you don't accept it, then I understand. I made a promise and I couldn't follow through./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm depressed. Not just a little /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dysthymic/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", but deeply, cripplingly, occasionally /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"suicidal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" depressed. I've spent weeks just lying in bed unable to get up, I'm terrified of meeting people – any people, and on top of that I've been drowning in school work that I, thanks to the aforementioned lying in bed, am too far behind on to even hope to catch up. That's why I haven't updated./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Seeing people follow and favorite this story has really helped though, so thank you for all who did that. Here is a new chapter, and I'll see when I can publish again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Irmi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "Black Dog" Kaya versus Hawkeye/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The moment she heard the wall break a few /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"floor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" below, she looked out the window and spotted a flying red man zoom past her. The Avengers had arrived. She closed her eyes and focused her senses to find her target. He would probably be further away from the others, on the rooftop of one of the other empty industrial buildings perhaps./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She located him on the other side of the compound. Grabbing her mask and shrugging off her jacket she jumped onto the roof and charged as quickly as she could. Nishio and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Kurona/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" had already engaged Iron Man, but he was taunting them from the air, too far up for them to reach him. As she passed, she shot a rain of golden shards towards him to see if it would damage his armor. He dodged, but the motion brought him too close to the ground, and suddenly he had a red tentacle wrapped around his foot./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Then she was passed, and too focused on her own target to see what happened behind her. Hawkeye was an archer: could his arrows pierce a ghoul's skin? Probably not./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The evacuation was not going as planned. She picked up on Hinami shouting that the left tunnel was closed, and the right one was stuffed. About fifty younger ones were making their way out in plain view between the buildings, completely unaware of the man perched on a crane above them. Not only had they not spotted the enemy, by moving that way they would completely miss the hideout!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She zigzagged between pipes and ducts to cross the roof, watching the archer pull back the string with an arrow on it and aiming for someone down below. The arrow shouldn't do much damage, but it might cause panic or confusion, the last thing the people below needed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"KABOOM!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Or it might explode. The panic was inevitable. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Irmi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" did not look down, but the stench of ghoul blood and zinged flesh was inescapable. A trick /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"arrow/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? No matter, she was on him now, leaping into the air to catch him on the crane he was perched on./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She grabbed onto his abdomen as they flew off the crane and hit the roof behind it hard. He was completely winded, while she had to struggle for a bit to get off of him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"To her surprise, he was the first to react, placing a good kick in her gut to get her off, then scrambling for his arrows, still trapped in the quiver on his back. If he had another trick arrow in there she'd be screwed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Jumping to her feet, she charged at him again, sending a salve of yellow shards at him. He had no chance to dodge, and she flew right past him with her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ukaku/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" wings slitting a deep gash in his side under his raised arm. The fight was over as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She looked at him for a while. Her beating heart was slowing down, and she could think clearly again. There was a time when she would have /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"reveled/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" in slaughtering humans impertinent enough to threaten the "master race." She had changed since then enough to recognize that he was no threat to them anymore. If his comrades evacuated him he might even survive. She knelt by his head and whispered quickly:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 8px;"span class="TextRun SCXW130305299" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Get out of here." She hoped the others were having as much success as she had, as she ran to join Hinami in organizing the retreat./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW130305299" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
